1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus and an information presentation method for presenting information which relates to a connection to an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information presentation apparatus have spread widely which have plural signal input terminals for input of a video signal or an audio signal that is output from any of external apparatus such as a recording apparatus (e.g., HDD recorder) and a reproducing apparatus (e.g., optical disc player) and which output the input signal (information).
In recent years, since such information presentation apparatus have come to be able to display a high-resolution image (e.g., a Hi-Vision image of a ground-wave digital broadcast) of a video signal, they have come to be equipped with various forms of terminals such as an HDMI terminal and an IEEE 1394 terminal as signal input/output terminals in addition to a commonly used pin terminal for a composite signal so as to be able to receive and output component signals and a high-resolution signal.
In this situation, it is expected that a user is allowed to easily connect various forms of output terminals of external apparatus to various forms of input terminals of an information presentation apparatus.
For example, JP-2008-147720-A discloses a method for allowing a user to easily connect apparatus to each other by presenting forms of terminals to be used for connection of the apparatus, details of a setting for signal output, and other information (refer to FIG. 5, paragraph [0089]).
However, the method of JP-2008-147720-A is such that first a user himself or herself selects a type of an electronic apparatus to be connected externally and then selects an optimum form of a terminal to be connected. Therefore, a proper terminal cannot be selected unless the user is aware of forms of terminals of an electronic apparatus to be connected externally, specifications of various terminals that are presented in a selectable manner, and other information. As a result, it is difficult for the user to easily connect an electronic apparatus having output terminals and an electronic apparatus having input terminals.